


Dancing in the Dark

by crankyjones



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Day 8, F/M, M/M, Prom, Tyrus Month 2018, Tyrus Week 2018, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: The end of middle school implied prom. Prom implied date. Date implied dancing.Cyrus had none of the above.





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrus Week turned into Tyrus Month yay!!  
> Written for Day 8 of Tyrus Month 2018 on Tumblr: @mrsirwinson :)  
> Includes Muffy and Jandi! At first, I wanted Wandi but it would've been weird since Walker doesn't study at Jefferson MS :/ So I went with Jandi, even though I don't ship them (but we almost never see them so it's okay)  
> English isn't my first language, forgive me for any mistake :)  
> Xx

The end of middle school was near. And the end of middle school implied prom. And prom implied date. And date implied dancing.  
However, Cyrus had none of the above. His dancing moves could be compared to elephants walking on one leg. And even if he could dance—which he couldn’t, anyway—, he didn’t have a date. Of course he didn’t. The guy was supposed to ask the girl out. Cyrus could still remember exactly how Marty asked Buffy to be his date for prom. It more likely looked like he asked her hand in marriage. Same thing for Andi and Jonah. But him? Nope. No one. Not now, nor never. And for the only reason that there was no girl. There would never be a girl.  
A guy, on the other hand…

Cyrus used to have a huge crush on his best friend Andi’s current boyfriend, Jonah Beck. But it faded away with time. He had no chance with him, anyway. They were good friends, though.  
And, now, there was TJ. He used to be the biggest jerk of all times while still being the nicest to him. Cyrus guessed that was why he started to feel the butterflies. The same butterflies he felt with Jonah—but even stronger. He didn’t even notice them at first, so he couldn’t say when they appeared. But that didn’t matter, anyway, because how could the captain of the basketball team like him? It was already a miracle he agreed to be friends with him, so lovers? He could forget about it.

The last week of school passed pretty fast. In a matter of time, prom was there. The date still wasn’t, though. Nor were the good dance moves. Cyrus caught himself wondering why he even came. At least, his friends were here and, with a little luck, they wouldn’t leave him alone to go act like lovebirds somewhere else.

When he passed the front door of the school, he immediately noticed Andi and Jonah. They were eagerly talking, sat on a bench. Cyrus stopped in his tracks. The last thing he wanted to do was to interrupt them. But what else could he do? Stay here like a guy with no date and no friends? _Okay, Cyrus, calm down. You’re gonna find a solution._ He turned his head to the left, and to the right, looking for a way out of this embarrassing situation. Then, he saw him. TJ. He looked good in his dark blue suit. He always looked good, but Cyrus had a little something about suits, for some reasons. He was also wearing a tie that made him look like a businessman. If a stranger looked at him right now, he could never guess he was the popular jock that everybody frightened. Everybody except Cyrus, obviously. To his surprise, TJ was alone. Cyrus thought he would come with some random girl. He looked like this kind of guy, as cliché as it sounded.

At some point, TJ must had felt eyes on him because he turned around and waved at Cyrus, a smile on his lips. He headed toward him and, once he was close enough, exclaimed:  
“Hey, Underdog!”  
“Hi,” Cyrus smiled. “You don’t have any company?”  
“Oh! no. I don’t like any girls, so…”  
“Yeah, me neither.”  
“Aren’t you with your friends?” He asked, looking behind him to see if there was anyone.  
“Well, Andi is with Jonah over there but they look pretty busy for the moment.” TJ looked in the direction of Cyrus’ finger. “And Buffy and Marty will arrive at any minute.”  
“OK, then I’m gonna leave you guys alone. Have a good night.”  
With a small smile, he turned around and began walking, but Cyrus reached for his arm before he could even think about it. “No, wait. Why don’t you stay with us?” The confused look TJ gave him made the brunet slightly nervous. “I don’t really wanna third-wheel—or more likely fifth-wheel.”  
TJ’s look changed to something different and Cyrus couldn’t quite figure out what. But the smile that showed on his face made all his doubts go away. “Of course. Anything for you, Underdog.”

Cyrus’ heart started beating faster. TJ and he had that kind of relationship where they could do anything to help one another. The boy liked it that way, which was yet another reason why his crush had to stay hidden. It was all about mutuality. And there would no longer be this mutuality if he told TJ he liked him more than a friend.

An arm thrown on his shoulder made Cyrus jump.  
“Hi, guys!” A girl’s voice exclaimed behind his back. He turned his head and saw Buffy’s face right between his body and TJ’s. “What are you waiting for!? It’s time to dance!”

She let them go and took Marty’s hand to drag him onto the dance floor where people were already over-active. He saw Andi and Jonah facing each other, jumping up and down on the music’s rhythm.

“You wanna dance?” TJ asked him, almost shouting to be heard over the loud song.  
Cyrus turned his head to look at him and almost stepped back by surprise when he saw the boy’s face way too close to his. He acted like nothing happened and just shrugged. “I don’t know how,” he admitted.  
“I can help you with that,” he offered, raising an eyebrow.  
“You know how to dance?”  
“My sister tried to teach me.”  
“You have a sister?” Tonight was full of revelations.  
“I think you know her, she used to date Jonah. Amber.”  
“She’s your sister!?” Tonight was _definitely_ full of revelations.  
“She is.” TJ laughed at Cyrus’ incredulity. “So, wanna dance?”  
The brunet bit his lip nervously before nodding. “OK, let’s go.”  
TJ smiled brightly and took his hand, leading him to the dance floor.

At first, Cyrus was a little bit feeling out of place. He was moving nervously, trying to follow TJ. But he ended up having fun pretty quickly. TJ really helped with that. Somehow, Cyrus felt lost in him. It was only them and the music. Sometimes, people would bump into him which would make him come back to reality but TJ was always there to bring him back into their own world.

At some point, the rhythm changed and a slow melody came on. Cyrus stopped jumping and saw Marty pull Buffy against him, which made her laugh. Then, they started dancing slowly, moving from one foot to the other, lost in each other’s eyes. The sight made him smile. That was something he secretly always wanted, but he knew it wouldn’t happen. At least, not before years.  
What was he supposed to do, now?  
Apparently, TJ was wondering just the same, because his hand nervously rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes were looking everywhere but Cyrus.  
He wanted to ask him to dance with him. He really did. But how? He didn’t even know how to dance. And what if TJ reacted badly? He couldn’t risk losing their friendship, it was way too important for him—and also for TJ. No, this was a bad idea…  
What was he supposed to do?

Eventually, TJ locked eyes with Cyrus who hadn’t stopped staring at the boy since the music started.  
“Do you wanna… Uh… Maybe… I don’t know… Uh… Wanna dance?”  
What did he just do? Why did he do that? Just a second ago, he was telling himself it was a bad idea and here he was actually _asking TJ to dance with him on a slow music_!  
“You… You know how to dance?” TJ asked.  
“Uh, not really. I mean, not at all. Sorry, this was stupid, I’ll just—”

Cyrus turned around slowly in order to leave but fingers touched his arm and pulled him back. He landed on TJ’s body which made him freeze. _What. Is. Happening._ Cyrus’ mind didn’t function anymore. All he could think about was TJ’s heart beating fast against his back. They had never been so close. Why were they so close? Why did TJ do that? Just— _why_?  
He felt himself turning around and was now facing the captain. They were way too close but none of them seemed to mind. Cyrus knew he didn’t mind. What was weird, though, was that TJ didn’t look like he minded either. The boy’s heart was going to jump off his chest if they stayed like that.  
“I…” TJ started before gulping, the words stuck in his throat. “I can help you with that.”  
Cyrus’ eyes slightly widened and his lungs blocked all the air out. Was that really happening or was he dreaming? “Uh, o… Okay.”

TJ gently put Cyrus’ hands on his shoulders and put his own on his waist. They didn’t step back and were still standing close, _so close_ to each other. It was almost unbearable to Cyrus who was fighting the urge to do something—anything—to bring him even closer. Then, TJ began moving slowly. Right foot. Left foot. He never stopped looking at Cyrus who got the moves surprisingly quickly. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. His eyes never left TJ’s.

Maybe it was a dream, after all, but Cyrus couldn’t care less. He was getting what he always wanted. And he was loving it. He was loving it because it was happening with TJ.  
And, thinking about it, maybe he loved TJ. And maybe—just maybe—TJ loved him, too.


End file.
